psi_patrol_fanowskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tetradi
Jest suczką rasy Cocker Spaniel . Opis Tetradi jest żołnierzem , ale nie z zawodu . Wygląd Tetradi jest biała w rude łaty . Ma także niebieskie oczy ( czasami , gdy się złości przypominają kryształki lodu ) na prawym boku ma spaloną sierść ( lecz to jej nie przeszkadza ) . Ma dobry wzrok , jest bardzo silna mimo jej rany . Charakter Jest , lojalna , , odważna , , silna ( lubi się z Valką siłować i nawet jej dorównuje ) . Jest twardzielką . Nie poddaje się , czasami krzyczy jak w wojsku , nie jest za bardzo kochliwa . Kiedyś była wrażliwa , ale wojna z niej to wydarła . Nie nosi cieni do powiek , eye - linerów , sukienek , spódniczek , bransoletek , naszyjników , kolczyków . Kochasz ją.. nic z tego , albo dostaniesz dorodną śliwę pod okiem , coś Ci złamie , możliwe , że mało co Cię nie zabije , wścieka się (, ale to duża rzadkość) . Jest też sprytna , zwinna i szybka , kocha adrenalinę i ryzyko ,, Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy " jej motto . . Jest też bardzo porywcza oschła , chłodna . Umiejętności Jest bardzo silna dorównuje Valce , Vitani i Kai , dlatego razem z nimi są najsilniejszymi pieskami w PP . Jest też bardzo szybka , lecz trochę wolniejsza od Kai i Skipper , może biec 60 km / h . Jest też bardzo mądra . Słyszy lepiej od zwykłego psa , widzi i węszy . Ma także ,, super moce " . Jest to super siła , bieg , pole ochronne , ogień , powietrze . Ma bardzo silną szczękę , może złamać kości . Potrafi się poruszać bez szelestu ( wiadomo wojsko ) .Jest bardzo sprytna . Rodzina * Rodzice ( nie żyją , zginęli podczas wybuchu bomby atomowej ) * Annie - kuzynka Relacje Chase - bardzo go lubi i szanuje Everest - lubi ją Skye - dogadują się Rocky - tolerują się Marshall - nie lubi go Zuma - kumpel Rubble - nawet nawet Tracker - bardzo się lubią Sweetie - nie cierpi jej Adelaide - dogadują się Alex - nawet nawet Ally - nie lubi jej Amy- lubią się Amber - koleżanka , co ciekawsze na początku Amber jej nie ufała Ana- znajoma Annie - jej wredna kuzynka . Nie cierpią się . NIE NAWIDZĄ SIĘ WROGOWIE NUMER 1 !! TETRADI NIE CIERPI CHARAKTERU Annie ! TEGO , ŻE KOCHA PIELĘGNACJĘ , KOSMETYKI ! UGH ! GRR ! Od dziecka nienawidziły się ! Gdy wybuchła wojna , Annie trafiła 8 miesięcy po tym jak Tetradi , trafiła do wojska , miała już spalony kawałek futra , zmieniła się nie odwracalnie , miała ,, moce " ( defekt tego , że była blisko epicentrum , gdy wybuchła bomba atomowa ) i doszlifowała się w ekstremalnych warunkach . Gdy Annie wstawała o10 : 00 , Tetradi budziła się 0 3 : 00 . PANI KOSMETYK NIE PRZETRWASZ !! Gdy już dostała się do ,, normalnego " ( tego , w którym są pieski ) wymiaru w PP , była już Tetradi , Annie dołączyła . Kiedyś próbowała dokuczyć Tetradi , ale ona się na nią rzuciła . I doszło do małej bójki . Ares- serdeczny przyjaciel Astro - koleżanki Aurora - przyjaciółka od serca Axe - Jej kolega . Bella - Lubi ją . Ben - uważa , że jest czasami dziwny , ale go lubi Briana - lubi ją , ale denerwuje ją jej paplanina o ciuchach , modzie i kosmetykach itp. Brooklyn - super koleżanki Bobi - szanuje go Cezar - dogaduje się z nim Clif - jej bardzo dobry przyjaciel Cloe - Tolerują się , ale tylko na terenie Zatoki Przygód . Colette - Bardzo ją lubi . Coral - jej najlepsza kumpela , jest fajna David - Jego koleżanka , ale David uważa , że sunie nie powinny pełnić takich stanowisk . Delilah - nawet dobrze się dogadują Dellicia - Kumpela . Duke - nie lubią się , ale się szanują Dux - Jej przyjaciel , bardzo go szanuje . Dylan - znajomi Eco - lubi go , Eryk - ugh ! Tylko nie on ! Nie lubi go Fritz - Jakoś nie koniecznie . Tetradi , wie , że jakby doszło do walki , ona by wygrała . Fuergo - traktuje Tetradi jak straszą siostrę , nawet go lubi Gray - Bardzo go lubi . Harry - może być Heks - dogadują się Hera - nienawidzą się Hikori - koleżanki . Hope - jej przyjaciółka Hopper - Byłby jak każdy piesek spoko , tylko jest szczeniakiem , więc nie lubi go . Hutch - ugh ! Mruk jakich mało ! Uważa go za wariata . Jak można kochać złoczyńcę !!? Ludzie , psy i koty ! Inez - uważa , że większą twardzielką jest jej siostra , Tetradi lubi ją Jeremi - o boziu ! Nie lubi go Jerry - Nie dorasta mi do pięt , nie cierpi go Jessie - jest super przyjaciółką Johnboy - Przyjaciel . Kaiden - jej kumpel Kaito- Jej trzeci najlepszy przyjaciel Kaja - kumpele prawie przyjaciółki Kajtek - ugh ! Wnerwia ją ! Ciągle próbuje rozdzielić Gray ' a i Victorię ! On nawet do niej nie pasuje ! Chyba upadł na łepetynę ! Victoria tylko kocha Gray 'a ! Kasumi - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka , lubi twardzielki Kate - Przyjaciółki Kieł - lubi go Kira - nie lubi jej Kiara - Koleżanka. King - Nawet go lubi. Killer- Przyjaciółka. Księżniczka - kumpele Kody - Jest jej kumplem . Lady - Dogadują się . Lani - bardzo się lubią Lexi.- nie za bardzo Linda - Nie lubią się . Lucky - Nie lubi go , ponieważ to jest szczeniak . Lucy Jord - jest mega ! Jej głos , dosłownie psia Enya ! Także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka . Maile - nawet nawet Malcolm - może być Marco - dogadują się Maulee - Koleżanki . Maurice - może być ! Michael - on ! Ten kurdupel !! Nie cierpię go !!! Miki- nie jest zły , lubią się Max - bardzo się lubią jej przyjaciel Mufin - NIE ! I NIE ! NIE LUBI JEJ ! Nico - Kolega Nika - kumpele Obi - czasami ją denerwuje , jej kumpel . Oliana - kumpela na 102 Ombre - Ombre to moja mama miała na paznokciach !! Ale nie no lubię go . Oskar - lubią się Pat - bardzo dobrze się dogadują Petter - koledzy Pietrek - nie lubią się i to bardzo Philip - są kumplami Phoenix - Jest jej przyjacielem . Nie wiedziała, że był w niej zakochany , choć czasami coś podejrzewała. Był zdziwiony po tym jak weszła następnego dnia odmieniona nieodwracalnie . Zawsze jej ufa . Próbował ją podczas wojny chronić , ale ona nigdy tego nie przyjmowała . Niestety nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć , tak jak innych . Nigdy nie odważył ( w tamtym wymiarze i w wymiarze piesków ) się jej powiedzieć o tym co czuje , może dlatego , że wie , że może to się źle skończyć , raz podczas misji gdy siedzieli w okopach oparł na niej głowę , ale ona szybko odsunęła się i pobiegła na front . Nawet podczas jednej z misji , gdzie skakali z samolotu on chciał z nią . Był zawiedziony i rozdarty kiedy odeszła do wymiaru piesków z PP . Na szczęście podczas jednego z powrotów Strażników Ziemi , przeniósł się z nią . Rex - koledzy Rufus - jej bardzo dobry znajomy Rossita - Lubią się . Roxy - także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka , normalnie BFFFL Rusty - kumpel , uważa , że on z Sally są dobrą parą Sage - Jej drugi najlepszy przyjaciel . Sally - także jej najlepsza kumpela Savannah - także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka , są dobrymi BFFFL Scott - nie lubi go Scotty - nie lubi jej . Sensei Inu - bardzo go lubi i szanuje Shada - dogadują się Sherda - są przyjaciółkami z dzieciństwa Shining - jest spoczko Shira- jej trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Shiling - Kumpel . Skaza - Nienawidzi go ! Skipper - także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka , są BFFFL Snowy - koleżanki Snowstorm - Bardzo się lubią . Stripe - może być Sofia -nie jest zła , bardzo ją lubią Stefan - Kolega . Stella - fajna jest Sunset - bardzo się lubią Suzanne - Są przyjaciółmi , Suzanne ceni jej siłę , odwagę . Bardzo ją szanuje . Tasha - bardzo się dobrze dogadują Tayro - przyjaciele Tiffany - NIE I NIE ! NIE CIERPI JEJ ! Tiger Belle - Najlepsze przyjaciółki ! BFFFL ! Tobi - fajny jest , jej przyjaciel Trace - dobre koleżanki Tofik - przyjaciel na 102 Ulien - szanuje ją Valka - lubią się Victor - jest w porządku , jej kolega Victoria- bardzo ją lubi , mimo iż , jest żoną Gray ' a , uważa , że jest bardzo piękna , ale woli Tetradi woli być sobą Viggo - kumple Volvo - Jej także najlepszy przyjaciel , kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała . Vitani - znajoma Vitto - Lubią się . Water - nie lubią się White Princess - Nie lubi jej ! Will - Nie lubi jej , śmieje się z niego że jest strachajłą . Xander - jej kolega , on jest w niej zakochany . Kiedy jej powiedział co czuł mało co go nie zabiła ( niech się cieszy , że wyszedł z tego cały i zdrowy ) . Youki - koleżanki , nie przeszkadza to jej , że jest lisicą Zack - kumpel Zoe - jej przyjaciółka od serca Zuri - dogadują się Strach * brak Lubi # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi # Biegać po pustyniach # Oglądać filmy # Ćwiczyć w koszarach Nie Lubi # Wojen # Pytania się o jej bliznę # Mówienia jej , że nie jest żołnierzem # Sweetie # Kociej Katastrofy 2 Hobby # Piłka ręczna # Surfing # Psiu - fu # Ćwiczenia w koszarach # Piłka plażowa # Piłka wodna # Pływanie Ciekawostki # Ma 50 centymetrów wzrostu , więc jak na dziewczynę i w ogóle Cocker Spaniela jest bardzo wysoka . # Jej prawy bok ma spaloną sierść , dlatego często nosi koszule # Pomagała pieskom w ,, Strażnikach Ziemi " # Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w opowiadaniu ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " # Rzadko kiedy ujawnia ból na zewnątrz , często tłamsi go w środku # Ona i Hutch są wrogami . # Mimo , iż pochodzi z innego świata ( wymiaru , jak kto woli ) mieszka w zatoce Przygód w bazie razem z pieskami z PP # Posiada moce ognia , ale rzadko kiedy ich używa # Na jej pierwsze Halloween w Zatoce Przygód przebrała się za wojownika aniołów # Czasami gdy coś chce powiedzieć krzyczy jak by była w wojsku . # Najczęściej nosi jej koszulę w moro . # Kiedyś była poniżana , uważano ją za słabą . Gdy nadeszła wojna i znalazła się w obozowisku armii nawet te pieski się z niej śmiały . Gdy skończyła wraz z innymi szkolenie , na bitwie poległ ten pies , który ją poniżał . # Razem z Valką , Kają i Vitani są najsilniejszymi pieskami w PP . Biografia Urodziła się i wychowała w innym wymiarze . Na pustkowiu wraz z jej rodziną . Surowe warunki ukształtowały jej charakter . Urodziła się w ciężkich warunkach . Zawsze nie okazywała zbytnio wylewnie uczuć . Pewnego dnia , gdy nastała wojna , była razem z jej matką w domu . Matka , próbowała je sprowadzić do schronu , który był pod ich domem , ale biegnąc choroba jej matki się odnowiła i upadła . Tetradi pobiegła po nią , tamta próbowała ją zawrócić , ale Tetradi była , jest i będzie uparta i gdy dobiegła do niej wybuchła bomba jądrowa , Tetradi chciała osłonić matkę przed falą rażenia i radioaktywną , ale gdy już doszła w gwałtownym tempie do ich mieszkania wywaliło im szyby i zarazem okna , fala wyrzuciła Tetradi , nagle poczuła przeszywający ból , jej prawy bok palił się , w oczach przedostatni raz miała łzy . Gdy się obudziła , obudziła się w obozie żołnierzy . Dowiedziała się , że jej matka i ojciec nie żyją i , że ma spalony kawałek futra , wybiegła z namiotu i przepłakała nad stratą rodziców , i wtedy jakby jej uczucia został tej nocy wyrwane . Także tej nocy dostała jej ,, defektu " i od tamtej pory a super moce . Weszła do namiotu zupełnie i bezpowrotnie odmieniona . Gdy generał Marcus mianował ją żołnierzem , Jackson powiedział , że to słabeusz ona wzięła go za koszulę i prawie udusiła . Później poznała legendarnych Strażników Ziemi i po uratowaniu jej wymiaru , przeniosła się do wymiaru piesków z PP . Dubbing wersja angielska - HenaLaul wersja polska - Brygida Turowska Moje opowiadania # ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " # ,, Grypa # ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Galeria Tetradi Tetradi.png Sketch-1505679342516.png|Tetradi po stracie jej futra Sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania Sketch-1507226692872.png|MEGAAAAAA SUPER Rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 !! Tetradi Hope jako strażniczk Ziemi ! Sketch-1507728080497.png|Ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Sketch-1508352851198.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Untitled3.png|Tetradi po wybuchu bomby atomowej , momenty kiedy fala ją wyrzuca i niszczy dom i kiedy spalił się jej kawałek futra . Próba w programie IbisPaint X Kategoria:Wymyślona Postać Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Cocker Spaniel Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Fanowskie Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Pieski Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Oc Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Sunie Kategoria:Spaniel